


Хорошо, что Дженсен когда-то потерял дневник

by AngelJul



Series: Дневник [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеи десять лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошо, что Дженсен когда-то потерял дневник

**Author's Note:**

> * Сиквел к "Тетрадь в темно-синей обложке".  
> * Написано на этот [арт](http://s60.radikal.ru/i167/0910/2d/63957608d37a.jpg)

В кабинете был полумрак. Из источников света было всего лишь несколько больших зажженных свечей, стоящих на рабочем столе. Дженсен всего полчаса назад приехал из двухнедельной командировки. Он старался успеть домой именно сегодня – особенный день, который никак нельзя было пропускать.  
Стянул с плеч пиджак, кинув его не глядя на кушетку, он медленно развязал душащий узел на галстуке, расстегнул манжеты на рубашке и прошел к бару – хотелось выпить не из-за усталости, а из-за праздника…их праздника. К столу было придвинуто его любимое мягкое кожаное кресло – верный признак того, что Джаред в его отсутствие проводил здесь много времени. На столе лежали несколько книг и, - Дженсен едва не выронил из рук бокал и бутылку вина, - его дневник, с которого все и началось…  
Дженсен даже не подозревал, что Джаред хранил эту тетрадку столько лет. Бутылка была как-то слишком громко поставлена на стол. Пока в ящике стола Дженсен искал штопор, заметил, что руки слегка дрожат. От чего, он и сам не знал. Просто увидев ту тетрадь, с которой все началось, было…удивительно.  
Когда штопор был найден и бутылка с трудом открыта, Дженсен налил себе полный бокал и осушил почти половину одним глотком. Галстук улетел на спинку кресла. Откинувшись в этом самом кресле, Дженсен взял в руки тетрадь – она почти даже не изменилась. Похоже, Джаред очень бережно ее хранил. Воротник рубашки показался слишком удушающим. Дженсен хотел ослабить всего лишь пару пуговиц, но очнулся, когда расстегнул все. Наконец, он открыл тетрадь на первой странице.  
Дженсен помнил, как писал все настолько хорошо, словно произошедшее было вчера, а не десять лет назад. Он хорошо помнил Джареда, раздевалку и последующий за этим побег с урока. И они перепробовали все, что было написано в этой тетради за каких-то несколько месяцев. Сколько с тех пор утекло времени. Были и ссоры и несколько скандалов на грани расставания, но все равно они остались вместе. Продолжая улыбаться светлым воспоминаниям, Дженсен потянулся за бокалом и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его руку перехватили, переплетая пальцы, а другой скользнули по обнаженной груди:  
\- Ты вернулся…  
Джаред. Дженсен запрокинул голову и, улыбнувшись, ответил на поцелуй. Как же он скучал по нему. Джаред целовал его так медленно и нежно, что едва не закружилась голова. Дженсен удерживал его за шею, не давая отстраниться. Когда воздух иссяк до такой степени, что легкие начали гореть огнем, Джаред разорвал поцелуй и прошептал Дженсену в губы, опаляя сбившимся дыханием:  
\- Я соскучился…  
\- Я тоже, любимый… - так же тихо ответил Дженсен и снова поцеловал его. Укусить и без того израненные губы Дженсен не мог себе позволить – Джаред снова нервничая, грыз их. Да и не хотелось сейчас жестокости. Тянула на нежность, показать, как сильно он его любит.  
Они могли так целоваться очень и очень долго. Проверенно многолетней совместной жизнью, особенно после долгой разлуки.  
Когда Джаред, лизнув напоследок Дженсену нижнюю губу, оторвался от него и, счастливо улыбаясь, потянул за руку, заставляя подняться из кресла, сомнений не оставалось, куда они направятся.  
Пока они добрались до спальни, успели остановиться возле всех стен, что попались на пути. Поэтому рубашки, ремни и вся остальная одежда валялись сейчас в коридоре. Словно подростки, дорвавшиеся впервые друг до друга, они не переставали счастливо улыбаться.  
Как бы Дженсен не старался все сделать нежно и медленно, но шея и грудь у Джареда уже была в ярко-красных отметинах. И Джаред тоже не отставал, продолжая клеймить Дженсена.  
Чего не ожидал Дженсен, вваливаясь в спальню, это расставленных повсюду маленьких зажженных свечей. Но он не стал придавать этому значения – его муж всегда был очень умным и догадливым.  
\- С годовщиной, - шепнул Джаред и потянул застывшего Дженсена к кровати, не дав даже и слова вставить. Очнулся Дженсен лишь в тот момент, когда Джаред оседлал его бедра и склонился за поцелуем. Годовщина…до сих пор с трудом верилось в десять лет совместной жизни, пять из которых они состояли в браке.  
\- Дженсен, эй? Вернись ко мне, - улыбаясь, позвал Джаред и погладил его по щеке большим пальцем.  
Дженсен пошевелился, и Джаред понял его без слова, - впрочем, как и всегда, - потянул на себя и обхватил руками и ногами, стоило им только принять сидячее положение. Не зная, что на это ответить, Дженсен поцеловал его, легко касаясь своими губами губ Джареда.  
\- Я с тобой, - прошептал, наконец, Дженсен, - просто вспомнилось все…  
Что, все - уточнять не нужно было. Джаред его итак прекрасно понял. Провел губами по следу от все таки скатившейся одинокой скупой слезы и сказал:  
\- Ты стареешь, такой сентиментальный стал.  
Дженсен удивленно моргнул. Это что сейчас такое было? Но стоило заметить улыбку и хитрый блеск глаз из-под челки, и Дженсен рассмеялся:  
\- Это ты на меня так действуешь.  
И словно очнулся от всех своих мыслей – Джаред рядом с ним, желанный и любимый. Что еще нужно для счастья? С притворным рыком опрокинул мужа на спину и навис над ним, улыбаясь шальной улыбкой:  
\- Насколько я понял, сегодня ты «даришь подарки»?  
По озорным ямочкам на щеках, появившихся при улыбке у Джареда, Дженсен понял, что не ошибся и потянулся за поцелуем…  
Дальнейшее слилось для Дженсена в круговорот ярких вспышек: горячая гладкая кожа под ладонями, хриплые и такие до боли родные стони и всхлипы, жадные губы, исследующие тело…  
Когда на улице заходился рассвет, в спальне догорали последние свечи, Джаред устроил голову на груди у Дженсена и едва ли не мурлыкал от ласкающей его волосы руки. Другую его руку, Джаред не выпускал из своей, переплетя пальцы. Разговоры были не нужны. Все, что нужно, они уже сказали в свое время и сейчас – на языке тела.  
Дженсен с легкой улыбкой смотрел на своего засыпающего мужа и радовался, что десять лет назад оставил нелепый дневник в библиотеке. Иначе неизвестно, как сложилась бы их дальнейшая судьба.

_Конец_


End file.
